Les Sentiments de Shinigami
by Zephis
Summary: Comme tout le monde le sait, Duo est pourvu d'une double personnalité. Heero l'a accepté avec. Estce que Shinigami accepte Heero? Estce que Heero va accepter le petit plus de Duo...? [Dernier chapitre: épilogue!]
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur**: _Zéphis_

**Source**: _… euh… Candy… Aïe!! Nan, d'accord, c'est pas Can… Aïe!!! Mais ça va oui!! C'est Gundam Wing… perso ingrat…!_

**Genre**: _euh… alors… compliqué… Romance yaoi… C'est fait! Angst… c'est en cours! Schizophrénie… c'est inné! Et.. autre chose je vous dirai pas ce que c'est!!! Mais vous le devinerez sûrement très vite… dès ce premier chapitre si vous avez un peu d'imagination… mais, non, je dis pas que vous êtes bêtes, je dis seulement que vous êtes pas obligé de comprendre ce que je raconte dans mes non-dit!!_

**Disclamer**: _J'avais demandé au Père Noël de me les offrir, surtout Dudule en petite, toute petite tenue (juste avec un ruban autour de la taille en fait...) et il n'a pas voulu… snif!! Ils ne sont pas à moi!!!_

_Écrit les 31/12/06 et 01/01/07

* * *

_

**Les Sentiments de Shinigami**

_Chapitre 1 _

Duo et Quatre était dans la chambre que ce dernier partageait avec Trowa, sur le grand lit deux places. Quatre était allongé de tout son long dans la diagonale et Duo avait la tête sur une de ses cuisses et les jambes pendant misérablement hors du lit, c'est que le petit blond prenait de la place mine de rien. Ils discutaient tranquillement comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire de temps en temps. Trowa était passé à un moment, il avait ouvert la porte et il avait sourit en voyant les deux jeunes hommes sur le lit. Il avait remis la question qu'il voulait poser à Quatre à plus tard et avait refermé la porte.

Quelques minutes après, Duo se releva et regarda son ami. Quatre l'interrogea du regard. L'Américain hésita, puis dit:

- Quatre, je… je veux un enfant.

Le petit blond se redressa un peu vite:

- Duo… Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça.

Le natté piqua un fard et baissa les yeux.

- Je sais bien mais… au moins avec toi, j'y arrive… Toi tu le sais…

- Moi peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis concerné par la question.

- Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Comment le prendra-t-il? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas me faire la gueule? Ou même me rejeté? …

- Duo, il t'aime, et ce quoique tu lui dises, j'en suis sûr. Alors pourquoi hésite-tu?

- Mais, s'il n'aimait pas…

- Américain borné! Fit Quatre en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne. Il t'a accepté avec ta double personnalité, pourquoi pas avec ça aussi.

- Mais le "ça" en question me fait douter, Quatre, me fait peur…

Duo se recoucha, la tête sur la cuisse de l'Arabe les jambes repliées contre lui. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux. Il savait que cette question turlupinait son ami depuis un certain temps. Et il savait également qu'il en avait une autre à poser qui le tourmentait un peu plus. Le natté prit une inspiration et dit:

- Dis, Quat-chou… Tu crois que Shini l'aime bien?

- Comment savoir avec certitude? Mais je pense que oui. S'il n'avait pas été d'accord, ne crois-tu pas qu'il te l'aurait fait savoir?

- Mmhh… Peut-être, oui. Mais, Quat-chan… Si jamais il n'approuvait pas…?

- Dans un certain sens, je comprends ce que tu ressens, deux esprits dans un même corps, tu ne peux pas être sûr que l'un approuve ce que l'autre fait… Mais, vous vous entendez bien, non? Enfin, il me semble. Donc certaine chose devrait passer aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Je pense que vous avez les même goûts à ce niveau-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le pense.

- Tu crois vraiment? Tu as sans doute raison. Quelle heure est-il?

Quatre tourna la tête en direction du réveil pour voir l'heure affichée par l'écran digital

- 19h30. Descendons, le dîner va être prêt.

- À moins que ces fainéants n'aient rien fait!

- Duo… soupira le blond, souriant pourtant.

Les deux compagnons rejoignirent gaiement leurs coéquipiers dans le salon de leur actuelle planque. Heero, comme à son habitude, était rivé sur son laptop, Wufei faisait une partie d'échec avec Trowa, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir l'avantage. Chacun des deux arrivants partit retrouver leur petit ami, l'un affairé, torturant les touches d'un clavier qui n'avait sûrement rien demandé l'autre se creusant les méniges pour trouver le coup qui ferait tomber son adversaire.

Duo arriva derrière Heero et entoura son cou de ses bras en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, ammenant un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du natté. Heero prit deux minutes pour terminer sommairement pendant que Duo lui torturait le cou, puis ferma ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers l'Américain qui s'assit sur ses genoux ainsi présentés. Le Japonais attrappa les lèvres sucrées qui n'attendaient que cela et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, amoureusement. Les mains de Duo étaient dans les cheveux ébouriffés, tandis que celles de Heero se promenaient sur ses reins et son dos, jouant avec la tresse, qu'il voulait la dénatter pour voir son ange dans toute sa beauté, attendant le soir quand il savait qu'il en avait l'autorisation. De temps en temps ils se séparaient, le temps de retrouver leur souffle, se regardant dans les yeux, lassant les améthystes couler dans les saphirs, et les saphirs s'épancher de la couleur des améthystes, se comprenant sans rien dire, leurs yeux suffisant comme langage.

De son côté, Quatre fit à peu près la même chose, il s'approcha et enlaça Trowa, collant son torse au dos du Français. Sa présence ne l'avait en rien troublé, au contraire, Trowa se sentait plus serein avec le petit blond à ses côtés. Il avança une main pour jouer, mais Quatre en décida autrement. Il posa sa main sur celle du Français, qui arrêta sa main pour observer ce qu'allait faire le blond. Quatre prit une pièce et la déplaça, sans la faire toucher la case où il désirait qu'elle arrive, attendant le consentement du joueur principal. Trowa eut un petit sourire et fit descendre la main de Quatre de sorte que la pièce touche l'échiquier. Ni Wufei, ni Trowa n'avait vu ce coup et ce que cela engendrait. Wufei grommela sur le fait que c'était déséquilibré, tout en réfléchissant pour son prochain coup. Trowa, pendant que son adversaire maugréait, tourna la tête vers celle de Quatre. Celui-ci lui donna un baiser tendre avec arrière-goût de victoire sur les lèvres. Leurs langues jouaient encore ensemble lorsque Wufei se racla la gorge pour leur signifier que c'était leur tour. Il leur montra la pièce qu'il avait bougée avant de sourire tristement. Il savait que contre eux deux, il n'avait aucune chance, il en avait déjà peu contre Trowa seul, encore moins s'il jouait contre Quatre, alors les deux ensemble… plus aucune.

Et les deux amants le savaient aussi. Mais au lieu de s'avouer vaincu, Wufei préférait se faire battre avec honneur. Ce que leur accordèrent ses adversaires d'un commun accord. Trowa bougea la reine :

- Échec et mat… dit Quatre, avant de changer de sujet. Bon, le dîner est-il prêt? Ou avons-nous tout à faire.

- Il ne manque plus qu'à préparer l'entrée, si vous en voulez une, dit Wufei.

- Bien, Trowa, tu viens, nous allons la faire, demanda Quatre en souriant à son petit ami et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- J'arrive, juste le temps de ranger le plateau.

Après avoir aidé Wufei à ranger le jeu, Trowa rejoignit son petit blond dans la cuisine où il le vit faire une vinaigrette. Il prépara donc une salade, qu'il rinça, essora et décortiqua. Le repas fin prêt, ils appelèrent les autres(1). La soirée se déroula sous les bavardages de Duo et Quatre, agrémentée de commentaires de Wufei, de "Hn" de Heero et du mutisme de Trowa. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose à d'habitude, quoique les deux muets étaient plus ouverts qu'il n'y paraissait. Après mangé, ils visionnèrent un film d'avant la colonisation parlant d'une guerre, d'une trahison, de dragons et d'un dragonnier bien jeune aux yeux des gens, mais espoir de toute une population(2)… Pendant le film, Duo s'était à moitié endormi sur l'épaule de Heero, ce qui fit sourire le blond et réchauffa le cœur du Japonais. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Duo n'étaient, bizaremment, plus si fatigué que cela, ce qui n'étonna pas Quatre, ressentant l'appréhension de son ami.

Après s'être douché ensemble sagement, Heero et Duo regagnèrent leur lit commun où le natté se blotti dans les bras grands ouverts de son petit ami. Heero caressait doucement le dos de l'Américain, qui frissonnait quand il passait à certains endroits. Du reste, Duo n'était pas inactif non plus, il lui embrassait furtivement la bouche, les joues, le cou, les épaules, les clavicules… tous ce qui pouvait être à porter de ses baisers-papillon. Ils se redressèrent pour être à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. La main de Heero se fit aventureuse et alla jusqu'au boxer noir. D'abord au-dessus, la main voulut toucher les douces et fermes fesses de Duo. Tandis que leurs mains exploraient, redécouvraient le corps de l'aimé, les bouches s'étaient soudées, les langues valsaient pour une énième danse.

Alors que les mains de Heero cherchaient à enlever le morceau de tissus, Duo hésita. Son amant, le sentant, s'arrêta et regarda les yeux améthystes, le sintérrogeant muettement. Malgré la pénombre, Heero vit le natté rougir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, l'encourageant à parler. Ce que Duo fit avec hésitation:

- Hee-chan… je… eum…

- Koi, quelque chose ne va pas…?

- Si, ça va, enfin… Je… Heero, tu m'aime, dis?

Cette question décontenança le Japonais.

- Duo… Bien sûr que je t'aime… et je t'aimerai quoique tu me dises. Alors parle-moi… S'il te plait.

- C'est que… je…

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du natté, accentuant l'incompréhension du brun, qui ne put que le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Heero savait que ce n'était pas la peur de faire l'amour avec lui, ils l'avaient fait déjà plusieurs fois, et le natté s'était généralement montré joueur. Ils n'avaient pas de mission, dangereuse ou non, prochainement. Heero ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Duo reprit la parole, des sanglots hachant sa voix:

- J'arrive… j'arrive pas à … te le dire…! Mais… avec lui, … j'ai réussit…

- Lui? Qui est-ce? Fit Heero un peu inquiet.

- Quatre, c'est Quatre. J'ai réussit… à lui dire… pour… pourquoi pas à toi…?

- Duo, mon cœur, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu as pu lui dire à Quatre, c'est parce que ce n'était pas moi… Tu me le diras plus tard, calme-toi…

- Mais… je voulais te le dire… ce soir… Heero, je… je suis… désolé…

- Chut, ne t'excuse pas mon ange…

Duo renifla une dernière fois au creux du cou de Heero avant de relever la tête et essuyer ses larmes fébrilement. Heero, le voyant se redresser et se frotter les yeux, lui ôta les mains de devant son visage pour appliquer de légers baisers sur ses joues, ses yeux et sa bouche. Duo accepta de reprendre leur joute quand Heero partit mordiller son lobe d'oreille et que lui dit:

- Hee-chan… mmh… fait-moi l'amour…

Le Japonais ne se fit pas prier et parcourut le corps de Duo comme lui seul savait le faire pour obtenir les gémissements qu'il entendait à présent.

Au milieu de la nuit, Duo se réveilla légèrement, la tête sur le torse de son amant. Quelques pensées traversèrent son esprit endormis:

" Il dort… J'aime le regarder et l'entendre dormir… Il a l'air tellement calme et serein… Il est si beau. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, merde! J'ai pas pu lui dire… Pourquoi! Je l'aime pourtant, alors pourquoi? Suis-je donc si lâche que je ne peux lui avouer que… que je… Oh non! Ça y est, je pleure… Bon… On se sépare tout doucement de la chaude étreinte de notre Iceberg préféré… cherchez l'erreur… Et on va se passe un coup d'eau sur le visage… Au trot Maxwell, faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte! "

Duo mit en application ses dernières pensées avant de retourner se coucher entre les tendre bras de son amant.

* * *

(1) C'est-à-dire, arrachant le livre de Wufei, et décollant les huîtres Yuy-Maxwell ! lol

(2) Oui, je parle d'Éragon. Je l'ai vu et beaucoup aimé, quoiqu'un peu rapide par rapport au livre.

A bientôt pour la suite (dans je ne sais combien de temps...--°)


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse valable, et pis si vous voulez connaître la raison, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre...

**_Chapitre 2_**

- Non! Ils ne sont pas sérieux! Pas encore une! On peut pas leur demander de changer…? Je voudrais pouvoir casser du ozzie, moi…

- Duo… nous n'avons pas le choix…

- Oui, mais non! Pourquoi encore ce genre de mission?!

- Parce qu'on nous le demande… et que Oz n'est pas très futée…

- Peut-être, mais encore de l'infiltration en lycée, c'est barbant à la fin!

- Te plains pas… ça aurait pu être autre part.

- Dans une vraie base, oui, j'aurai préféré!

Depuis près de cinq minutes, Duo et Quatre discutaient de la futur mission que les Mads leur avaient assignée à tous les cinq.

- Tu te rends compte, en plus c'est un établissement catholique (1)… ça va vous poser problème à toi et Wuffei…

- On ne sera pas obliger de suivre les cours…

- Ooohhh!! Kat-chou, je déteins sur toi! C'est pas bien de ne pas écouter les cours…!

- Franchement, ils auraient put y penser…

Sur ces paroles, Heero entra dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Duo pour voir les deux garçons allongés sur le lit, comme deux semaines auparavant. Il sourit doucement à Duo avant de dire:

- Les Mads viennent de nous envoyer les uniformes.

- D'accord, merci Heero, dit poliment Quatre.

- Les… Les QUOI? s'exclama Duo en se redressant.

Heero se posa nonchalamment sur le montant de la porte, fit un sourire sournois et répondit:

- Les uniformes, koi. Et interdiction de mettre le plus petit plus un tant soit peu voyant ou qui pourrait se voir. Sauf les croix et autres symboles catholiques… bien sûr.

Duo grommela dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne pourrait pas se différencier autrement qu'avec sa natte et ses yeux…

- Au fait, il faut que vous descendiez, pour les essayer.

- Ouais, ouais… répondit mollement le natté

Le blond se lève joyeusement et tire l'Américain hors de son lit, lui-même prenant la main du métis, l'entraînant dans le sillage du blond tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Arrivés dans le salon, Quatre lâcha la main de son ami natté pour aller vers le grand mèché dont les yeux émeraudes brillèrent d'amour et de tendresse quand le petit arabe atterrit dans ses bras.

Wufei regardait sceptiquement son uniforme, sous l'œil amusé de Sally, qui les leur avait apportés. Il comprenait une chemise blanche avec une poche au niveau du cœur portant l'écusson de l'école, une veste noire ayant aussi l'écusson au même niveau que sur la chemise, la poche en moins et un pantalon noir également, pas trop large, pas trop serré non plus. Il le prit obligeamment et monta dans sa chambre pour l'essayer.

Les 4 autres firent de même et partirent se changer. Sally était là pour voir s'ils étaient à leur taille, et, comme elle les savait un peu long, elle avait bien fait d'apporter de quoi faire des ourlets… Parce qu'en plus e médecin, elle allait être couturière! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, si c'était mal fait, qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre

* * *

- Quatre, réveille-toi, nous allons arriver.

- Woaow! Tro-man a dit plus de trois mots!

- Baka…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan, dit-il avec un grand sourire

- Maxwell, tais-toi!

- Mais euh! Wufy, t'es méchant!

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell!

- Ah non! Toi, c'est Chang, on est pas mariés (2)!

Pendant la petite joute verbale habituelle de Duo et Wufei, le petit blond s'était réveillé et avait sourit en entendant la dernière réplique du natté. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait, plusieurs matin de suite, courut aux toilettes, pour dégurgiter ce qu'il avait avalé la veille, quand il avait mangé quelque chose. Herero s'était beaucoup inquiété, même si Duo lui assurait que c'était quelque chose qui ne passait vraiment pas, il l'avait obligé à aller voir Sally, trois semaine avant que leur nouvelle mission n'arrive. Bien sûr, Sally avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait, et Quatre avait d'énormes doutes, mais aucune confirmation, pourtant l'aura de Duo avait légèrement changé.

Enfin, là n'était pas le sujet sur lequel devait porter les réflexions de Quatre. Les cinq pilotes étaient arrivés à l'école qu'ils devaient infiltrer avec une limousine de Quatre, qu'ils avaient emprunté, puisque cette école catholique était réservée à ceux qui pouvaient se la payer. Ils furent introduits dans le bureau du directeur qui leur assigna leur chambre. Heero se trouva avec Trowa, Quatre avec Wufei et Duo fut mit dans une chambre, seul. Et malgré les protestations de Quatre et Duo, cette répartition n'était en aucun cas changeable. Heero et Trowa poussèrent tout de même un soupir en sortant du bureau et Wufei ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, pas que ça le dérange d'être avec Quatre, il le trouvait très reposant, mais il aimait tout de même sa solitude. Duo et Quatre tapait presque un scandale de ne pouvoir, au moins être ensemble, sinon avec leur petit ami, sans le dire.

Quatre et Duo avaient été mit dans la section Lettres et Arts, Heero et Trowa en Sciences-Informatique-Méchanique et Wufei en Économie-Droit(3). Et le mercredi après-midi était consacré à la religion, ce qui était très embêtant pour Quatre et Wufei, mais surtout pour le Chinois, car le blond s'intéressait à l'aspect culturel du catholicisme.

Tandis que Quatre et Duo étaient en cours de Littérature Anglaise, le natté discutaient de temps en temps avec son voisin blond. À un moment, il posa une main tremblante sur le bras du petit arabe, qui se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

- Quatre, je crois que je…

- Duo, qu'y a-t-il?

- Euh… je… Infirmerie… s'il t plait.

Quatre demanda l'autorisation à leur professeur, qui la leur accorda, voyant bien que le natté était mal. Le blond soutint Duo jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie et que l'infirmière arrivait à leur rencontre, Quatre repris la parole:

- Duo, dis-moi… qu'y a-t-il?

- Quatre, je crois que…

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Duo s'écroula sur le linoléum de l'infirmerie alors qu'une jeune femme blonde en blouse blanche se précipitait maintenant à leur rencontre.

* * *

Quand Quatre appris aux trois autres que Duo était à l'infirmerie de l'école, Heero voulut s'y précipiter tout de suite. Le blond le calma, expliquant que, oui, ils allaient y aller, mais, non, pas en courant ni tout de suite, et en simples amis. Ils y allèrent donc à la récréation. Le petit blond savait que Heero s'inquiètait beaucoup.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent assaillit par une vielle femme ridée qui leur posa plein de question, cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Qautre, plein de diplomatie, réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'aucun d'eux n'était mal, mais qu'ils venaient voir un ami qui était là depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

- Ah oui! … Maxwell, c'est ça?

- Oui, madame, c'est lui.

- Suivez-moi, il s'est endormi.

Elle les conduisit dans une pièce contenant plusieurs lits, dont 2 seulement étaient occupés. Au côté de l'un d'eux, une jeune femme blonde, l'infirmière qui était arrivée quand Duo s'était évanouit, examinait l'élève dans le lit. La vieille femme désigna justement ce lit-là et s'éloigna. Les quantre garçons se rapprochèrent, contournèrent le lit pour faire face à la jeune infirmière. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de trois d'entre eux de la reconnaître.

En effet, devant eux se tenait la jolie infirmière Sally Pô. En la voyant, Wufei rougit un peu en détournant les yeux. Elle se releva, sourit aux deux dernières têtes effarées et dit:

- Bonjour les garçons. Comment allez-vous?

- Rebonjour Sally; je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le demander tout à l'heure, nous allons bien, et toi?

- Ma foi, ça va, merci. Et je vous rassure, Duo va mieux. C'était une simple fatigue… Mais je vais quand même le garder ici, au moins jusqu'à midi, et peut-être jusqu'à 16h si je le juge nécessaire.

- Mais… il n'a vraiment rien, hein?

- Non, Heero, il n'a rien. Et si jamais il avait quelque chose, je ne le sais peut-être pas, et puis il vous le dirait, j'en suis sûre.

- Pas super encourageant…

- Je ne peux rien dire Heero. Oh, ça va bientôt sonner, il faut que vous y alliez!

Et ainsi, elle les jeta presque hors de l'infirmerie, leur disant qu'ils verraient bien quand sortirait leur ami. Après avoir fermer la porte, elle retourna au chevet de Duo. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme une mère ou une grande sœur, soupira puis murmura:

- Mais, bon Dieu, qu'as-tu fait, Duo? Qu'as-tu fait? Te rends-tu compte…?

Plus loin, les quatre amis marchaient silencieusement. Sur le seul visage du petit blond transparaissait une inquiétude telle que ses traits en étaient déformés. Mais le petit blond ne faisait qu'exprimer l'inquiètude qu'il lisait dans les cœurs des trois autres… Ils avaient tous trois une inquiétude de nature différente, ce qu'i n'arrangeait pas Quatre.

* * *

À un moment, Heero s'arrêta, intriguant les autres. Il leva la tête pour regarder Quatre, qui compris et demanda aux autres d'avancer. Trowa et Wufei partirent donc, les laissant seuls. Heero s'adossa à un mur et l'Arabe lui fit face. Le métis hésita un moment avant de commencer la conversation:

- Quatre, dis-moi…

- Oui, Heero?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Duo avait quelque chose à me dire? M'avouer ou m'annoncer?

- Pourquoi aurait-il eut quelque chose à te dire?

- Et bien…Il y a trois semaines à peu près, un peu avant qu'il soit malade, il essayer de me parler de quelque chose… mais il n'a pas réussit… et puisque…

- … puisqu'il me l'avait dit, tu penses que je peux te le dire? Peut-être oui. Mais s'il devait te le dire, ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire à sa place.

- Oui, je comprends… Donc, il avait bien quelque chose à dire… d'important… pour que ça le mette dans l'état qu'il était ce soir là…

- Je ne peux rien te dire Heero. Tu connais Duo, il te le dira de toute manière.

- Oui… tu as raison…Merci Quatre

- Mais de rien Heero.

Quelqu'un qui aurait entendu cette conversation n'y aura sans doute rien compris. Tous deux s'étaient compris à demi-mot, comme Heero et Trowa se comprenaient silencieusement, et Quatre et Duo comprennaient les non-dit de l'autre dans leur babillage intensif…

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo revint en cours, souriant, quoique encore un peu pâle. Au soir, il eut du mal à se détacher de Heero avant d'aller se coucher. En même temps, Heero ne cherchait pas non plus à le faire se coucher…

* * *

Aïe!! Aïe!! Aïe!! Aïe!! Aïe!! Aïe!!

Oui, je sais, j'ai un énorme retard… Aïe!! Pardon! Gomen! Perdon! Sorry!

C'est pas ma faute! Aïe!! C'est celle de mon ordi, et de mon bordel!

Aïe!! Oui, je sais, le bordel est de moi… mais il pourrait se ranger tout seul! Aïe!!

En fait, j'ai égaré les feuilles de brouillon de ce chapitre pendant un certain temps et en plus le clavier de mon ordinateur était sale, et la barre d'espace à pas fonctionner jusqu'à ce que je passe un coup d'aspirateur dessus, et j'ai retrouver le brouillon en rangeant ma chambre tout à fait par hasard… bah ouais, il était dans un cahier et le cahier était quasi tout en bas d'une pile de cahier qui me servent à rien… enfin…

Je l'ai retrouvé, c'est le principal…

Par contre, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais pas du tout ni quand ni comment je vais pouvoir poster ce chapitre… vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver… (et j'ai trouvé!!! je suis au lycée... pratique non!)

Et avez vous trouver ce qu'à Duo…? Franchement, c'est flagrant, non? Où alors, c'est que mes "indices" ne sont pas assez voyants…

Enfin, bref… au prochain chapitre!!! (qui est presque fini sur papier,et que je mettrait rapidement je vous rassure)

(1) euh… le coup du lycée catholique… il a déjà été fait…? Je pense que oui, quand même!

(2) oohh!!! Le cliché!!!

(3) euh… pure invention, si jamais il y a un institut catholique dans ce genre là, c'est purement fortuite


	3. Chapitre 3

Oui, je sais, ça fait un ùmoment que je devais poster ce chapitre... mais problème chez moi, je ne pouvais pas le publier, alors le voilà aujourd'hui!

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Heero et Duo avaient parlé, le lendemain samedi après-midi. Mais le natté ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'il se passait vraiment, il avait dut, à contrecœur, lui cacher la vérité (1), et lui avait dit que c'était la fatigue, le stress et consort qui avaient échappé à son contrôle. Le métis accepta cette explication avec un petit sourire tendre, pourtant il soupçonnait Duo de ne pas tout lui dire.

Ils passèrent une telle après-midi, Duo paraissait tellement bien, que Heero en oublia pour un temps ses soupçons, justes pour voir duo rire, parler, sourire… Le soir, Heero fit part de ses craintes à Trowa, tandis que Quatre et Duo s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre que l'Arabe partageait avec Wufei, à ce moment en cours d'EPS, prétextant le ragotage. En fait, Duo voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Ils étaient assis en tailleur, face à face sur le lit, Quatre avait pris une des mains du natté, qui tenait sa natte dans son autre main et la tripatouillait, signe qu'il était un peu nerveux. Quatre se taisait, encourageant des yeux son vis-à-vis. Après une petite minute, Duo ouvrit la bouche, prenant une inspiration profonde et commença à parler, à balbutier:

- Je… j'ai pas eut le temps, hier… de te le dire… je… me suis évanouit avant… euhm…

Duo resserra sa main sur celle de Quatre, baissant la tête et rougissant. Il ne savait comment le petit blond allait réagir. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'empathe intervint:

- Duo, quoique tu dises, je ne te jugerai pas, tu le sais. N'hésite pas, je suis ton ami, non?

- Oui, tu as raison, sourit le natté. Sally m'a examiné, et déjà je le savais avant qu'on vienne… Et tu dois t'en douter, je pense… Quatre… j… je suis… enceint… et je ne sais pas comment lui dire…

- C'est magnifique! Dit le blond après un moment d'absence, sans doute le temps d'enregistrer. Duo, c'est merveilleux!

- Mais, Quatre, nous sommes en guerre, et est-ce qu'il va l'accepter? Il ne sait même pas que je peux porter des enfants! S'exclama l'Américain en levant les yeux

Quatre sursauta, surprenant son ami, qui le vit se lever avec incompréhension. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, passant la tête par l'embrasure. Il aperçut alors leur coéquipier chinois qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long, blanc comme un linge.

- Euh… Wufei?

- Winner…? Se réveilla le Chinois. Dis-moi que c'est une blague… Vous l'avez fait exprès, c'est ça?

- Entre.

Quatre s'effaça pour laisser entrer Wufei, encore sous le choc. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, se leva précipitamment pour se coller au mur le plus loin de Wufei. Quatre fit s'asseoir l'Asiatique sur une chaise, se rassit sur le lit et l'interrogea

- Wufei, qu'as-tu entendu précisément? À partir de quand as-tu surpris notre conversation?

- Ah… Euh… hésita-t-il, encore surpris, puis se reprenant. Tout d'abord, je… m'excuse d'avoir surpris votre discussion, ce n'était pas voulu… Ensuite… je suis arrivé et j'ai entendu que vous étiez là…je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais quand Duo a évoqué Sally, je… n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… d'écouter. Je suis désolé.

- Très bien. Tu sais donc que Duo…

- Est enceint… oui, j'ai entendu. Mais… Duo? Dit-il se tournant vers le natté. Pourquoi… enfin… pourquoi ne pas le dire à Heero…? Je ne suis pas non plus dans sa tête… mais, je pense qu'il le prendrait bien, tu n'es pas d'accord, Quatre?

Ce dernier vit bien que Wufei avait dit ça de manière tout à fait désintéressée, sans arrière-pensée, et lui sourit.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais Duo a raison sur un point. Nous sommes en guerre. C'est dangereux, autant pour Duo que pour le bébé…

- Quatre…

- Oui, Duo?

- Je le garderai…Sauf s'il ne veut pas.

Le petit Arabe sourit, se leva et alla prendre Duo dans ses bras. Le natté mit sa tête dans le cou de son ami et eut un petit sursaut quand il sentit un troisième bras lui entouré les épaules, alors que les deux de Quatre étaient sur sa taille? Il releva la tête pour voir Wufei souriant, bienveillant. Duo se dit qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

* * *

_Quelques jours après_

Au détour d'un couloir, parmi la foule des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours, une tête blonde et une tête nattée croisèrent furtivement une tête brune et une tête châtain. Ce que personne ne vit, ce fut l'échange rapide qui s'effectua entre le brun et le natté. Arrivés en cours, après s'être assis et avoir sortit leur affaires, Duo ressortit de sa poche, là où il l'avait rangé, le petit bout de papier passé par Heero dans le couloir.

« RDV 2030 n ch. »

- Kitty-chou, murmura Duo. Rendez-vous à 20h30 dans leur chambre.

- Reçut ! lui sourit le petit blond.

Et le cours commença.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo et Quatre arrivèrent dans la chambre de leurs aimés, rejoint 5 minutes plus tard un Wufei qui avait eut du mal à se débarrasser d'une jeune fille particulièrement collante. Cela fit sourire les deux gais lurons, mais laissa, dans l'apparence, impassible les deux muets.

Une fois installés, Heero entama :

- Il ne nous reste plus tellement de temps. Nous avons presque fini de collecter les données, mais il en manque encore. C'est notre avant-dernière possibilité, je pense.

- Même chose que précédemment ? demanda Quatre

- Oui, mais faites toujours attention, ne relâcher pas votre garde.

- Tu nous prends pour des débutants Hee-chan ?

Ledit Hee-chan lui lança un regard moitié tendre moitié tueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter quand Heero était comme cela !

-

Au milieu de la nuit, cinq ombres furtives se séparèrent en trois groupes différents au sein des sous-sols de l'institut, dissimulés par d'étonnants murs. Wufei parcourait les couloirs, Quatre assurait les arrières de Trowa dans la salle de surveillance et Duo celles de Heero dans la salle informatique contenant ce qu'ils cherchaient, et récupéraient depuis leur arrivée. Tandis que Heero piratait habilement les systèmes, Trowa vérifiait les moniteurs de surveillance, et les gardes préalablement assommés, et prévenait qui de droit quand il y avait quelqu'un qui passait, il vérifiait aussi la trajectoire du chinois, juste pour savoir s'il n'allait pas droit dans une patrouille de surveillance.

Un moment d'inattention et un angle mort mirent fin à leur furtivité. Les quatre autres sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la voix du Chinois s'exclamer :

- « 05 à tous, replis immédiat, nous sommes repérés »

Et en effet, Wufei était tombé dans une embuscade dont il avait heureusement réussit à sortir. Il courait tant qu'il pouvait pour éviter de se faire attraper ou toucher pas les quelques balles qui fusaient. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait été encerclé, car dans chacun des trois couloirs qui l'entouraient, deux soldats le braquaient, menaçants. Il voulut prévenir les autres, mais son micro avait disparut.

En salle de surveillance, Trowa s'était relevé précipitamment à l'appel de Wufei. Il avait, au côté de Quatre, suivit anxieusement le parcours du jeune Chinois au travers des caméras. Il vit le piège dans lequel se dirigeait leur coéquipier. Il voulut le prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il continue…

- 03 à 05, ne continue pas ! Wufei, fait demi-tour !

Aux caméras, aucune réaction de la part de Wufei. Alors Trowa supposa que son micro était en panne ou cassé, soit qu'il l'avait perdu, de quelque manière que ce soit (2). Trouvant où il était rendu, Trowa prit le petit blond par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs du complexe souterrain, dans une direction connue de lui seul, bien que Quatre se doutait fortement de sa direction.

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle contenant un super computer, Heero continuait, malgré l'appel de Wufei, à transférer les données. En fait, il était totalement, ou presque, plongé dans son travail de hackage. Un appel de Duo le ramena un peu plus à la réalité.

- Heero ! Dépêche-toi, je ne pense pas qu'on ait encore beaucoup de temps…

- Je fais aussi vite que possible, il y en a beaucoup.

Il sentis plus qu'il ne vit Duo pincer les lèvres un peu nerveusement et sortir son arme, juste au cas où. Il fit ce qu'il put pour terminer le transbasement des données. Très vite, en moins de deux minutes, Heero rangea tout son matériel dès qu'il eut finit. Les deux pilotes sortirent après avoir poser une bombe électromagnétique, qui ne fera pas "boom" mais détruira les systèmes électroniques. Courrant à perdre haleine, ils réussirent à sortir du bâtiment sans trop d'encombre.

Alors que Heero courrait devant Duo, des soldats se mirent entre eux deux. D'un commun accord, les deux pilotes se séparèrent. Autant Heero continua tout droit, vers la forêt, dans le parc de l'institut; Duo, lui, partit vers la droite, non sans avoir envoyer une sorte de grenade entre Heero et les soldats qui avait lancé une vive lueur déstabilisant ainsi les soldats, et permettant à Heero de s'échapper. Les soldats ne voyant plus que le natté se ruèrent à sa poursuite..

Mais Duo n'avait pas fait attention à la direction dans laquelle il allait. En effet, ils avaient découvert pendant leur séjour l'existence d'un magnifique lac dans le parc naturel de l'institut. Et Duo allait vers ce lac. Malheureusement, il ne devait pas songer à la température que l'eau avait à cette époque de l'année sur Terre…

Dans une nuit d'hiver, les eaux du lac, si elles n'atteignaient pas 0°C, elles n'en étaient pas loin. Tout en courrant, Duo s'aperçut enfin qu'il allait vers l'une des berges… celle à 3m au-dessus du niveau de l'eau… Il s'arrêta brusquement juste au bord de la corniche, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Il se retourna pour voir où étaient ses poursuivants. Ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, certain le tenant en joue, d'autre se rapprochant, des lampes torches à la main, arme dans l'autre.

Le natté vérifia rapidement les siennes, s'assurant que son pistolet était chargé correctement, que son couteau était à porté de main. Et il attendit… Il attendit que les soldats l'attaque, il préférait se battre contre eux plutôt que de tomber dans l'eau, il savait ce qu'il risquait dans ce cas-là.

* * *

Après que le natté eut détourné l'attention, Heero courut. Quelques minutes plus loin, il se retourna pour voir son compagnon. Il le vit acculer, dos au lac, en train de se battre, comme il le pouvait. Heero le voyait commencer à peiner, à vaciller.

Comme dans un film au ralentit, Heero vit le natté tomber à la renverse, plongeant vers les eaux glaciales la tête la première… mais tel qu'il était partit, il risquait de se tordre le cou. Inconséquemment, il courut et nagea vers l'endroit où avait chuté Duo, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il avait sur lui. Duo flottait, misérablement, inconscient à la surface de l'eau. Le métis le rejoignit rapidement, sortant son visage à l'air libre et vérifia que son coéquipier respirait encore malgré ses lèvres devenues bleues

Les soldats étaient partis, par un autre chemin, pour venir le chercher. Balayant la surface du lac avec des torches, ils ne découvrirent rien de plus que des vaguelettes, qu'ils pensaient venir de la chute du terroriste… Mais elles se croisaient tellement qu'ils étaient bien incapables de déterminer où il pouvait bien être. Ils continuèrent de chercher pendant cinq minutes, puis s'en allèrent, bredouilles.

Le métis resta encore deux minutes cacher dans les herbes aquatiques avant de remonter sur une berge à hauteur de l'eau et de tirer Duo. Fébrile, le natté claquait des dents, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Heero le frictionna tant qu'il pouvait, lui parlant pour le tenir éveillé, l'embrassant pour réchauffer ses lèvres.

Duo commençait à aller un petit peu mieux, rassurant son compagnon. Il réussit même à dire quelques mots:

- Hee-chan… souffla-t-il. J'ai… j'ai froid…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te réchauffer, mais je ne peux pas t'enlever tes vêtements, tu auras encore plus froid. J'ai prévenu les autres, ils devraient bientôt arriver… Je te promets…

Heero avait peur pour son petit ami. Il craignait qu'il ne tombe malade, ce qui serait sûrement le cas, vu leur immersion prolongée dans les eaux glacées. Duo respirait, mais mal, la fraîcheur de l'eau avait fait que sa respiration était lente, hachée, difficile, inquiétant encore plus le Japonais. Quand le natté rouvrit la bouche, ses paroles laissèrent Heero dans l'incompréhension:

- Hee-chan… j'ai mal au ventre…

* * *

Très légèrement plus long que les précédents, et sans doute plus aussi que les suivants, faut voir. Mais il fallait qu j'en arrive là…

Et là, révélation de ce qu'à Duo… je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez…!!!

Ah et, vous aurez pas la suite tant que j'aurai pas de commentaire… construit, s'il vous plait!

Tsuzuki

(1) Pas lui mentir, lui cacher la vérité, nuance

(2) l'est fort Tro-chan, hein ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Et un nouveau chapitre… Excusez moi du temps que j'ai mit pour le faire, mais bon, année de bac oblige, et j'aimerai bien le réussir.

Note: P'tin, j'ai essayé deux jours avant de pouvoir le mettre...

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, malgré la faiblesse de Duo et les blessures de Wufei. Heureusement pour le chinois, Quatre et Trowa étaient arrivés à temps pour le sauver des griffes des soldats. Ils s'étaient ensuite diriger vers la sortie du complexe moins difficilement qu'ils ne le pensaient, et avaient rejoint les deux premiers pilots au bord du lac. Quatre, dès qu'il avait vu le natté, avait aidé Heero à le relever et ils étaient alors parti vers leur appartement en ville.

Arrivés de nuit, ils avaient tout de suite appeler Sally qui leur avait donné quelques conseils premiers au téléphone et dit qu'elle arriverait dès que possible. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle était à la porte. Dès qu'on lui ouvrit, elle se précipita vers la chambre de duo. L'examinant alors que les autres pilotes s'étaient réfugiés, avait été éjecter pour Heero… dans le petit salon à soigner sommairement Wufei, elle compris que Duo allait aller mal… Elle discuta avec lui en faisant attention à ne pas trop le fatigué, et su qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps.

Elle alla rejoindre les autres pilotes. Tandis qu'elle commençait à s'occuper de Wufei, elle dit, gravement, à Heero:

- Il veut te voir, te dire quelque chose. Mais ne le fatigue pas, ne le brusque pas, il est encore fragile.

Le métis hocha silencieusement, impassiblement la tête. Il sortit, laissant leur infirmière personnelle s'occuper de leur coéquipier. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte, il inspira, craignant le pire. Puis il ouvrit, relâchant son souffle, entrant doucement dans la pièce. Il vit son ange aux cheveux longs allongé avec une perfusion à chaque bras, apparemment endormis. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus, tout près du natté.

Le mouvement du lit sembla réveiller, un peu du mois, Duo. Le métis leva la main pour caresser la joue pâle de son petit ami alors que celui-ci ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Duo sourit en sentant la légère caresse de Heero. Il appuya sa tête pour mieux sentir la main du japonais. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se délectant de la seule présence de l'autre. Pourtant inquiet, Heero rompit leur silence bienheureux.

- Duo… je… tu… enfin…

- Ça va. Je vais bien tu sais. Je suis juste malade.

- Sally ne m'a rien dit. Qu'as-tu?

- Bronchite et rhinopharyngite carabinée… enfin, ça devrait aller.

- Duo… Il y a autre chose? Sally a dit que…

Le natté baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité? Il se mordit le lèvre inférieure, rougissant. Il prit la main qui était sur sa joue et alla la placer sur son estomac, intriguant Heero. Il hésita un peu avant de parler, balbutiant:

- Je… Tu m'as accepté avec ma folie meurtrière… et je t'en remercie. Tu es assez fort pour résister à… ce que j'appelle une malédiction… ma malédiction…

- Duo, tu…

- Attends. Laisse-moi parler… tu réagiras après… Heero, il y a une chose sont je ne t'ai pas parlé… et il a fallut que ça arrive pour… pour que je trouve assez de courage pour… pour…

Heero vit la difficulté de son amant à lui parler. Il se pencha alors vers lui, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, pour lui redonner un semblant de courage. Relevant la tête, il vit le petit sourire d'excuse et de remerciement de son natté. Après un instant de flottement, Duo tenta de reprendre la parole.

- Mmhh…. Je … Heero…, je suis New-Type… mais, pas comme Quatre… Je… enfin… c'est à un niveau physique…, tenta-t-il d'expliquer

Mais voyant l'air perplexe de son petit ami, il pensa lui développer toute la nature des N-T mais trouva que ce serai trop long, alors il lui résumé brièvement avec des exemples.

- Bon… Tu sais que Quatre est empathe, son don New-Type est totalement psychique, il n'a aucune interaction avec la matière, tu me suis?

- Oui Tenshi, mais… où veux-tu en venir?

- Et bien… Mon don New-Type est physique…

- Tu agis sur la matière?

- Oui et non… il me faut quelqu'un pour "l'activer"… Heero… je… j'ai… la capacité de… de faire… des enfants…

Il avait dit ses derniers mots assez bas. Mais Heero l'avait entendu. Et il avait été méchamment secoué par la révélation… Dans son esprit, ses souvenirs des évènements du mois passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Les malaises de Duo, son apparente maladie, sa fatigue… Il tilta.

- Ça veut dire que… que tu… Duo, tu…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues pâles de l'alité. Heero qui craignait d'avoir compris, prit le natté dans ses bras pour le calmer. La tête dans le cou du métis, Duo dit:

- Heero… j'… j'attendais un enfant… notre enfant…

Heero resserra son étreinte autour du natté, lui assurant son amour, et réfléchissant à la suite. La fatigue aidant, Duo s'endormit dans les bras de son amant qui le recoucha après l'avoir garder un moment à le bercer. Il sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre et se laissa ensuite glisser le long de la porte refermée derrière lui. Et il se laissa aller au désespoir. Un désespoir profond, sourd. Un désespoir qui lui fit peur.

* * *

Il se passa quelques jours pendant lesquels Duo, toujours alité, se renfermait encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus sourire. Heero ne comprenait pas, Quatre se morfondait, Hilde s'inquiétait énormément, Trowa et Wufei, malgré leur mutisme, trouvaient qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Ils avaient tous cinq remarqué la démoralisation, la dépression du natté. Mais rien à faire pour lui tirer ne serai-ce qu'un semblant de sourire… 

Une fois autorisé à sortir de son lit, bien qu'il semblait avoir retrouver le sourire, ses amis savaient qu'il n'avait pas passé le cap. Il se défoulait toujours plus lors des combats, au corps à corps ou en Gundam, même lorsqu'il jouait à ses jeux vidéo ou s'entraînait. Aussi, ses remarques à Wufei étaient un peu plus acerbes qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il n'y avait presque avec Heero qu'il n'avait pas trop changé. Il l'aimait toujours autant toujours aussi tendre, aussi chieur… Mais toujours quelque chose clochait, empêchant ses amis et son amant de le retrouver complètement. Et ça, plus que le fait qu'il n'ait pas souri durant sa convalescence, faisait très mal aux autres…

* * *

Ce jour-là, Duo était dans la chambre, en train de préparer un mauvais coup ou peut-être lire… En tout cas, Wufei était tranquille, et ça l'arrangeait. Alors que Heero rentrait, il s'étonna de ne rien entendre. Il savait que Quatre et Trowa étaient sorti, mais ses deux autres coéquipiers étaient, devaient être, présents, et donc, pensait-il, il devait, aurait dû, avoir du bruit… beaucoup de bruit. Mais non, rien. Il découvrit le Chinois dans la salle de séjour, avec, comme à son habitude, un livre entre les mains et, plus surprenant, un baladeur CD. Wufei releva la tête et salua sommairement le nouvel arrivant, qui en fit de même, comme à leur habitude. 

Heero monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le natté. Il vit son petit ami allongé en travers de leur lit, semblant dormir mais ayant les yeux ouverts. Habituellement, Duo lui aurait sauté au cou, l'aurait embrassé, l'aurait grondé pour ses blessures, lui aurait reproché son mépris pour sa propre vie… Et lui aurait proposé de prendre une douche avec lui. Mais là, rien. Le natté n'avait pas bougé, ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer l'arriver du métis, qui pourtant n'avait pas fait attention au bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant dessus, il se pencha sur Duo: (1)

- Du…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la couleur des yeux de son petit ami. Ils n'étaient pas bleus-violets comme à leur habitude, mais tellement sombre qu'ils en paressaient noirs. Heero fut quelque peu surpris, mais ce fut Duo qui prit la parole:

- Arrête… arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle? C'est le même corps…

- Je ne suis pas Duo! S'écria-t-il en se relevant, repoussant en même temps le japonais

- Alors qui es-tu?

Cette question parut surprendre le natté, il hésita un instant avant de répondre en souriant:

- Tu le sais, tu sais qui je suis.

- Comment pourrais-je te connaître, je ne t'ai côtoyé que pendant les combats, les missions. Tu n'es pas apparut calme, ne?

- … C'est vrai, mais Duo n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Ce fut au tour de Heero d'être surpris. Il ne connaissait pas le "fonctionnement" des deux personnalités de Duo, il ne savait pas vraiment en quelles circonstances pouvait apparaître l'autre.

- Tu… Tu ne viens que quand il a besoin? Mais… enfin… je…

- Tu ne comprends pas? Ne t-as-t-il pas expliquer?

- Si, enfin, vaguement… Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là maintenant, ça je ne comprends pas.

- Duo va mal. Si je suis là, c'est parce que son esprit refuse la réalité, il refuse de voir la vérité en face.

- Par rapport… au bébé qu'il a perdu?

- Oui, à cause de cela, et aussi parce qu'il ne sait pas comment tu as réagi finalement, puisqu'il s'est perdu dans les méandres de son esprit après te l'avoir dit…

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans ce cas?

- Sincèrement… Je ne sais pas.

Heero trouvait surréaliste cette conversation avec celui que Duo appelait Shinigami. Totalement surréaliste. Il resta un moment les yeux baissés, se demandant quoi faire quand Shinigami dit:

- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, c'est pour cela que tu es monté, non?

- Oui…

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau adjacente. S'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la pièce, il se tourna vers le lit:

- Ça me fait bizarre. D'habitude, tu viens avec moi…

- Tu veux que je vienne? Demanda le natté, pas gêné pour deux sous.

- Et bien… euh… répondit le métis, très intelligemment, déstabilisé par la question.

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux.

- Hn… nan, j'y vais.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Shinigami.

* * *

Chapitre fini! 

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être très rapide, étant déjà écrit sur papier, ainsi que l'épilogue.

Donc, au prochain chapitre! (qui contient un léger lime d'ailleurs…)

(1) Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit et penser ce dialogue avant de lire le chapitre 22 de Comme un enfant de Brisby. Il était prévu comme ça dès le départ.


	5. Chapitre 5

Je tiens à préciser qu'il contiendra un LIME!! (1xSx1 … je vous laisser deviner… mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ce N'EST PAS Sally… quand même! Un peu de respect pour notre pauvre infirmière!!)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Alors que Heero allait dans la salle de bain, Shini se recoucha, basculant simplement su le dos. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout en écoutant l'eau couler. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi "Duo" l'aimait tellement. D'abord physiquement, et encore, il n'avait put que deviner la musculature que cachaient ses vêtements. Ensuite, Heero avait tout de même de l'esprit, il n'avait rien dit de plus à ce qu'il soit là, et pas "Duo". Il avait aussi très vite compris que c'était à cause de la perte du bébé que "Duo" s'était caché.

Shini avait hésiter à aller dans la douche avec lui, il voulait pourtant le connaître comme le connaissait Duo, mais il s'était dit que peut-être le métis s'en trouverai gêné, et la réponse qu'il lui avait donné le prouvait. Il ne put poursuivre plus loin sa pensée, Heero venait de sortir de la salle de bain. (1)

Un caleçon noir sur les fesses, ses cheveux encore humide, laissant tomber quelques goûtes sur son torse halé et son dos que le natté devinait finement musclé. Heero remarqua alors le regard que lui portait son vis-à-vis. Pendant sa douche, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir aussi. De ses réflexions, il en avait déduit que, étant le même corps, il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné par Shinigami. Et d'après ce qu'il avait cru remarquer, il ne laissait pas l'autre personnalité de Duo indifférente, fait confirmé par son regard, son immobilité et sa bouche légèrement ouverte d'à présent.

Voulant vérifier ses déductions, le métis s'approcha félinement de sa proie. Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du corps tétanisé, lentement, comme lors de leur première fois, Heero approcha son visage, tremblant d'excitation. Duo-Shinigami ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette réaction de la part du "Perfect Soldier" quand il reprit un minimum ses esprits, il vit des lèvres tentantes à quelques centimètres des siennes. Avant même que le métis ait put faire le moindre geste, le natté happa ses lèvres, les frôlant de la langue dès les premières secondes. Heero ferma à demi les yeux et ouvrit sa bouche à la langue mutine.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que le métis ne veuille déshabillé celui dont le corps lui appartenait d'une certaine façon. Shini se laissa faire, juste le temps qu'il soit mit en caleçon. Une fois effeuillé, le natté reprit le dessus, se mettant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Heero et le repoussa vers le centre du lit. Il le fit s'allonger, lâcha sa bouche, faisant grogner son futur amant. Il parti à la conquête de son cou, de son torse, de son ventre. Titillant le bord du caleçon, excitant encore et encore le corps alangui sous lui. Il prit ensuite le parti de lui faire perdre la tête en embrassant succinctement ses jambes, s'attardant sur le côté de ses genoux et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, zones apparemment particulièrement érogènes.

Avec les dents, il baissa quelque peu le morceau de tissus restant de sa victime consentante, puis l'enleva avec les mains, caressant les hanches, les frôlant de ses doigts fins. Heero ne savait lus où il en était, son esprit était embrumé par les sensation que son amant lui faisant ressentir. Il se cambra quand il sentis une chaude cavité humide le prendre. Il grimaça quand on viola, doucement, avec son consentement, son intimité, pour la première fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Duo… (2)

Leur nuit fut emplie d'amour, de gémissements, de cris, de tendresse, l'un prit par l'autre, l'autre prenant l'un, se donnant du plaisir, s'aimant désespérément. Il s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant, se consolant mutuellement.

* * *

Au petit matin, Heero ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans deux lagon d'améthyste sombre qui l'observaient tendrement. Il sourit:

- Ohayô Tenshi.

- Good morning, my love. Bien dormis?

- Magnifiquement. Et toi?

Pour toute réponse, le natté l'embrassa, frôlant de sa langue les lèvres de son amant, qui l'accueillit avec la sienne. S'écartant, il dit:

- Je crois que je t'aime…

- Tu crois… ou tu en es sûr?

- C'est bizarre, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant… Est-ce que Duo ressent ça aussi? C'est tellement étrange…

- Je pense que Duo ressent la même chose, même s'il ne m'en a jamais vraiment parler.

- Vraiment? Et toi, que ressens-tu?

- J'admet que c'est étrange… Je crois… Une chaleur quand tu es avec moi, un vide quand tu n'es pas là, de la douleur quand tu pleure, de la joie quand tu ris, de la tendresse quand tu es dans mes bras, de l'amour quand tu m'embrasse…

En parlant, Heero avait mit sa main sur la joue du natté, qui lui souriait des yeux et des lèvres.

- Et… Quand… tu le prend…?

- Tout cela à la fis je crois. Toutes ces émotions confondues… j'ai ressentis ça cette nuit…

- Heero… Je t'aime… c'est bizarre, non?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression… Tu es Duo, même si tu n'es pas exactement lui, alors, pour moi, ça me semble logique…

- Logique…? Oui, peut-être…

Il se rallongea, la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, soupirant d'aise. Heero l'entoura de ses bras, formant un cocon protecteur. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, sans parler, juste à écouter la respiration de l'autre, profiter de l'étreinte.

Ils entendirent tous deux une marche légère montant les escaliers, puis s'arrêter devant leur porte. Ils se doutaient de qui s'était. On frappa doucement à leur porte.

- Entre Quatre.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde passa l'embrasure, d'abord inquiète, puis souriante en les voyant.

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, vous descendez?

- P'tit-dèj? J'arrive!

Le natté s'était redresser en position assise. Il était prêt à sortir tout à fait du lit quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pour seul vêtement… rien. Il leva les yeux vers Quatre, qui compris de suite et referma la porte, retournant en bas. Alors Shini se leva, sous le regard brillant de son homme. Car, oui, il pouvait désormais l'appeler comme cela, même si pour Heero cela n'avait rien changé.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis que Shinigami avait trouver ce qu'il ressentait pour le métis, pour le petit ami de la première personnalité de ce corps. Quatre avait remarquer le changement qui s'était effectué, même s'il avait vu que Duo n'était pas encore revenu pour autant; mais la vie avait repris un autre cours, plus agréable, bien que pas encore comme avant.

Étrangement, Duo "Shinigami" proposa à Heero d'aller faire un tour quelque part; ils n'avaient rien à faire, les programmes informatiques et autres piratages à faire étaient pour dans plus d'une semaine, ils avaient le temps. Et tout aussi étrangement, Heero accepta. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que son amant avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Le natté espérait que quelque chose allait se produire, et en ce beau dimanche de fin d'hiver, il avait ses chances.

Il l'entraîna donc à sa suite, paraissant joyeux tout le long du chemin. Heero fut surpris de se retrouver près du grand parc de la vile. Il jeta un regard à Shini, qui lui sourit tendrement, tout en ayant derrière son sourire une pensée victorieuse alors qu'il entendait les cris de…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmener ici?

- Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas envie de t'y emmener?

- Tu ne répond pas à ma question.

- Toi non plus, alors tais-toi et suis-moi.

Shini avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton peut-être un peu plus dur qu'à l'habitude de ces derniers jours. Redeviendrait-il comme avant? Heero le craignait, mais ne pouvait rien dire. Shini l'entraîna toujours plus à l'intérieur du pars, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit où une dizaine d'enfants jouait. Alors le natté s'arrêta presque brusquement.

Cherchant à savoir pourquoi, le métis se tourna vers lui. Il vit d'abord de la surprise, puis un sourire illumina le visage de son petit ami, qui tourna la tête vers lui également.

- Hee-chan… fit Duo, ayant retrouver ses yeux améthystes clairs.

Ledit Hee-chan écarquilla les yeux. Puis se remettant de sa surprise, il passa une main tendre sur la joue laiteuse qui fut coincée par une épaule cherchant à faire profiter la joue de la caresse.

- Duo… tu es revenu…

- Oui, sourit-il. Hee-chan…?

- Hai, Tenshi? Fit-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

- Hee… Hee-chan… Je… Fais-moi un enfant.

Heero resta un instant surpris, mais ce fut un instant de trop car Duo prit mal sa surprise et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer de larmes. Il ramena ses main à son visage pour se cacher et dit en balbutiant au travers de ses mains et de ses pleurs:

- Tu… tu veux… pas, hein? Tu veux pas!… tu vas… tu vas…

- Arrête! Fit claquer Heero, se ressaisissant.

Il prit le natté dans ses bras, lui offrant tout le réconfort et l'amour dont il était capable.

- Non. Je te jure, je ne vais pas te laisser seul, comme tu le pensais.

- C'… c'est vrai…?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je te le jure, watashi no tenshi. Mais…

- Mais…! Tu veux pas… c'est ça!?

- Attend que je finisse ma phrase, dit Heero d'une voix légèrement amusée malgré la détresse de son amant.

- Mmmh… sorry…

- Pas grave. Donc, mon ange, je disais: mas je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en avoir maintenant… je veux dire, la guerre n'est pas finie et je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose qu'il y a quelques semaines. Tu comprend.

Duo releva la tête, ses larmes se mêlant à son sourire.

- Oui… oui, je comprend. Alors… après?

- Je te le promet, Tenshi, après.

* * *

Arf…

Vous saviez qu'à la base, les chapitre 4 et 5 n'en étaient qu'un seul…

Bon, le suivant… l'épilogue, avant la séquelle, qui n'arrivera, elle, que plus tard!!

(en passant… j'avais imaginé la séquelle avant cette histoire là… mais il fallait que j'écrive ça pour que la séquelle soit compréhensive… enfin, je me comprend --")

(1)… je vais faire dans le cliché, désolée…

(2) Me tuez pas, c'était pas prévu déjà qu'ils aillent si loin…

Reviews...?


	6. Épilogue

Et voilà enfin la fin de cette histoire

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

Il y avait eut un coup d'État par Mariemaya et Dekim Barton, 2 ans auparavant (1). Et la paix n'avait pas faiblie. Réléna l'avait assurée comme on l'attendait d'elle. Et elle continuait. Wufei et Trowa étaient entrés chez les Preventers à temps plein. Quatre participait en tant qu'aide financière, en plus de celle des États, et ses comptable, les meilleurs qui soient, étaient aussi ceux des Preventers. Duo avait, pendant un temps, assuré la formation de certains soldats spécialisés, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement, survenu quelques mois plus tôt, fasse qu'il arrête totalement toute activité à la demande exprès de Heero. Ce dernier formait les informaticiens de la police préventive, il faisait aussi parfois des missions sur le terrain, mais seulement avec Trowa et Wufei.

Ce jour-là, Heero rentrait chez lui, dans la maison qu'il avait faite construire pour Duo et lui. Il gara leur voiture et ouvrit la porte doucement, au cas où il dormirait. Il ne prit plus de précaution quand il entendit deux rires joyeux qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme celui de son ange et de Hilde. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, passa dans le salon, puis la cuisine pour prendre à boire avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre les deux rieurs. Il passa devant une chambre en construction et arriva à la porte entrouverte de leur chambre. Il la poussa doucement, faisant arrêter la conversation qui animait Duo et Hilde.

Le natté lui fit un grand sourire et se releva difficilement, avec l'aide de son amie avant d'aller vers lui. Heero lui sourit à son tour, plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. Il voulu l'embrasser, mais Duo s'esquiva malicieusement. Ses mains remontant doucement sur sa chemise, elles firent frissonner le japonais.

- Duo… gronda-t-il gentiment.

Le sourire du natté s'élargit quand ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de son cou, elles desserrèrent prestement la cravate qui l'encerclait. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur son cou, l'attirant vers lui. Heero ne se fit pas prier, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement son amant. Ils se lâchèrent quelques secondes après.

- Bonjour Hilde, dit Heero en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu?

- Bonjour! Bah, bien comme tu vois… la grossesse me rend heureuse je dois dire, sourit-elle en caressant son ventre arrondit.

- Je dois bien avouer… ça vous va très bien, finit-il en regardant son ange dans les yeux.

En effet, Hilde attendait un enfant, elle était enceinte de 5 mois et demi, et le bébé était attendu pour la mi-juillet. Et Duo également. C'était l'annonce de sa grossesse qui l'avait fait arrêter son travail depuis son premier mois de grossesse, ce qui avait embêté le natté au début, même s'il était reconnaissant envers Heero de prendre soin de lui, il avait toujours sa peur de 4 ans auparavant.

Heero l'avait rassuré tout au long de sa grossesse, suivie de près par Sally, tout comme celle de Hilde. Il le rassurerait aussi encore pendant 1 mois et demi, le temps qu'il restait avant l'accouchement. Duo était particulièrement confiant, et ses amis y étaient pour beaucoup. Heero jouait parfaitement son rôle d'amant et futur père; Trowa veillait à ce qu'il mange correctement; Quatre était toujours son meilleurs ami et confident; Wufei lui faisait faire des exercices pour le maintenir en forme; Sally était sa gynécologue; Hilde était son garde-fou et défouloir parlant, encore plus depuis qu'elle était elle-même enceinte.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Duo avait ressentit les premières contractions de l'accouchement. Ce fut Wufei qui l'emmena à l'hôpital où travaillait Sally, l'ayant prévenue en route. L'enfant allait naître par césarienne, le corps de Duo n'étant pas prévu à la base pour les accouchement. Le petit Solo naquit le 8 mais AC200, à 17h45, pesait 2 kg 830. il possédait une petite touffe de cheveux bruns et ses yeux semblaient bleus clairs, mais changeraient sûrement plus tard.

Heero était arrivé peu après, n'ayant put se libérer avant. Il avait découvert son ange, dont le ventre était redevenu plat, endormis dans le lit blanc et à son côté, dans un petit lit aux bord transparents, une petite chose dormait aussi. Il s'approcha du bébé… "Son fils", pensa-t-il fièrement. Il s'était penché pour mieux le voir. Il n'osait le touché, de peur de le réveillé.

Il vit alors une main passer dans son champ de vision, tentant de le touche, lui. C'était une main qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Il se redressa pour voir Duo le regardant amoureusement. Il attrapa sa main et contourna le petit lit pour s'approcher de celui de son amant. Il s'assit à ses côté, souriant tendrement au natté. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Quand le baiser s'arrêta, Heero lui dit dans un souffle:

- Merci…

Duo fut surpris et ému, mais il réussit à répliquer:

- C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Je… ne sait pas… comment j'aurai fit… sans toi.

- Duo, Tenshi, n'y pense pas. Je suis là, et j'y reste. Il est magnifique.

Duo sourit presque idiotement du sourire heureux du métis. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils discutèrent un peu, se regardèrent et se sourirent beaucoup. Heero put prendre son fils dans ses bras, un peu maladroitement, quand Sally arriva pour apporter le repas du soir. Tandis que Duo se restaurait, Heero apprenait à donner le biberon, sous l'œil attentif de duo et les conseils avisés de Sally. Il prit le coup assez vite, et plutôt bien, ne dérogeant pas à son surnom de "Perfect" ("Oublions le 'Soldier'" avait dit Duo.)

Plus tard dans la soirée, Heero dut rentrer dans leur grande maison, seul, mais heureux. Un mois et demi plus tard, ils se réunirent dans une des propriétés du couple Winner-Barton, pour faire une petite fête pour la naissance de Solo. Ils étaient 15, en plus du bébé et du fils nouvellement adopté par Quatre et Trowa, qui avait 6 mois. Ils étaient tous deux, les bébé évidemment, les sujets de conversation principaux.

Ils firent la fête sur trois jours, durant les quels les deux enfants passèrent dans les bras de tout le monde; Hilde ressentit quelques coup de son enfant, faisant profiter Wufei, futur père éploré; Lucrézia annonça sa grossesse à ses deux amants, Zech et Sally; Trowa demanda Quatre en mariage officiellement, lequel accepta en se jetant au coup de son fiancé.

* * *

L'histoire est-elle finie? À vous d'en juger. Mais sachez d'ores et déjà qu'il y a une suite de prévu, pas forcément pour tout de suite.

* * *

_**OWARI**_

Alors, voici donc la fin de cette histoire.

À bientôt!

(1) euh… pas sûre… dites-moi si je me trompe.


End file.
